Campaign, Death Machine
Death Machine Campaign: Setup A death machine is rampaging across the land and the adventurers must stop it before it reaches dollar and destroys it. Place a death machine token on a tile that is 10 tiles away from the Dollar. Campaign Card Each day the death machine draws an Campaign Card and resolves it. *10x On the path of destruction, the death machines moves 1 tile closer to dollar. *2x Recharging, the death machine lies dormant in the tile it is in while it recharges its batteries. *Death takes flight, the death machines moves 2 tiles closer to dollar. If the death machine is within 1 tile of Dollar then ignore this card and it remains in the same tile calculating the best attack. *Clash of the titans, the death machines encounters a komodo dragon, the fight destroys the current tile the death machine is in and it does not move the next day as it undergos repairs. *2x Target Acquired, if the adventures are within 2 tiles of the death machine it launches a tatical strike against them. Each adventurer in the tiles must make a Fortitude DC 18 or take 2d10 points of damage. (save halves). *2x Target lost, the death machine moves 1 tile in a random direction as it loses its target. If the death machine is within 2 tiles of Dollar then ignore this card and it remains in the same tile calculating the best attack. This happens until the death machine reaches dollar. At which point it may be too late to save dollar. Plot Quests The death machine has Plot Quests that must be completed from the following list. The plot cards are kept until the final encounter and then discarded after they apply the penalties to the death machine. Plot cards are revealed when the players talk to NPCs or gain a draw from random encounters. *Jam the Power. Adventurers must travel to Area-52 and turn on the power jammer from the hangar. The adventures must travel to Area-52:Hangar and explore the hanger until they find a plot item at which point the plot item is discarded and the adventure gains the power jammer. If they do so this card counts as 2 Plot Artifacts - This plot card reduces the number of attacks the death machines has per turn to 2 shots only on all weapons, removes it engergy screen and its black ray guns. *Gravity Well. Adventurers must travel the Guard Tower and turn on the weather mainuplator that his hidden in a bunker below the tower. The adventures must travel to Guard Tower:Tower and explore the hanger until they find a plot item at which point the plot item is discarded and the adventure turns on the weather manipulator. If they do so this card counts as 1 Plot Artifact. - This plot card reduces the movement of the death machine to 2 on the ground, removes its resistances and cannot use fusion bomb. If the players have this card at the final battle you do not need to draw an additional enivornment card. *Its a Big One. The adventurers must travel to the OutPost and obtain the un-exploded bomb from the compound. The players must travel to the OutPost:Compound and convince the guards to use it by an interaction encounter or steal it by a 'get out' encounter (a get out encounter is where they start at the object and must escape the board). If they do so this card counts as 1 Plot Artifact. - This plot card does 250 points of damage the death machine, reduce its AC by 6, reduce all saves by 6, and destroys it blaster cannon. *Scrambler. The adventurers must get the tesla coil from the military base, test site. The adventures must travel to Miltiary Base:Test Site and explore the hanger until they find a plot item at which point the plot item is discarded and the adventure gains the tesla coil. If they do so this card counts as 1 Plot Artifact - This plot card causes the death machine to gain a -4 penalty to all attacks, does 150 points of damage, reduces the AC by 6, all saves by 6, and reduces attacks by 7. *Stampede! The adventurers must convince the herd tribes of the plains to cause a stampeded of mutant buffalo. The adventures must travel to Plains:Open Field and have an interaction encounter to gains the trust of the tribes. If they do so this card counts as 1 plot Artifact. - This plot card causes the death machine to take 200 points of damage, reduce its AC by 6 and attacks by 7. Final Encounter The final encounter the when the death machine eithier enters the tile where the adventurers are, enters dollar, or the adventurers enter the tile with the death machine. The battle takes place in the general location of the tile they are on. Also the final battle has an enviroment card for the location. Resolve which plot artifacts the adventurers have over the death machine. The penalties are accumulative. So if you have 2 plot artifacts the penalties from both 1 and 2. *0 plot artifacts - the death machine is at full power *1 plot artifacts - the death machine has a -1 speed and -1 AC *2 plot artifacts - the death machine does not have black ray pistols *3 plot artifacts - the death machine has a -2 attack penalty and -1 AC *4 plot artifacts - the death machine has 100 less hit points Grand Finally If the players fight the death machine in dollar then the reward is greater but the death machine is more powerful as it as fully recharged. Death Machine gains +2 AC, +2 Attack, and +100 hit points and removes one plot card from itself (the plot card still counts as a plot artifact). Completion If the players manage to destory the death machine before it destorys dollar then they gain the reward. If they players manage to do the grand finally then they gain the bonus as well. Failure The adventures fail the campaign if the death machine: *Enters dollar and stays there for one day. *Kills all the players. (If one player survives on another tile then the death machine continues until it reaches dollar while they adventurers continue)